


He Always Knew

by VintageMadame



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Funny, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageMadame/pseuds/VintageMadame
Summary: No one would have ever believed what the future held for Louise Belcher and Logan Barry Bush. No one except Gene that is. Because Gene- well, he always knew what would happen. Louigan fic from Gene's point of view.





	He Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I finally got around to making an AO3 account! This story was published over a year ago on Fanfiction.net, so I'm bringing all my works over here too! This is basically a standard aged-up Louigan one shot. Please don't hesitate to comment, feedback is always appreciated!

Citizens of the Wharf never thought they'd see the day that Louise Belcher would settle down and get married.

Hell, even the Belchers themselves were shocked when she found her happily ever after in one Logan Barry Bush.

Well, almost all the Belchers- Gene prided himself on being the first person to call the romance almost 25 years ago.

"I bet when you reconnect in your thirties you guys'll get married."

It was one sentence; one harmless suggestion. No one even bothered to ask Gene if he meant it. He did.

You see, even the most oblivious Belcher had his moments of brilliance. Usually romance was Tina's area of expertise. Gene had her beat on this one.

People didn't expect Logan to ever return to the Wharf after he earned his masters degree. His ties to the town were weak, and his future in business looked too promising. For awhile it seemed like they were right. But Gene knew that he loved his home and (begrudgingly) his family to stay away for too long. Eventually he accepted a business opportunity with Calvin Fishoeder that brought him back home permanently.

People didn't expect Louise to allow Logan within 100 yards of the newly renovated "Louise's Burgers". Louise fulfilled her dream of taking over the family business at 25. Bob and Linda had saved up enough to move to a small condo on Kingshead Island.

Now thirty, Louise ran the restaurant like a well-oiled machine. It was her pride and joy, and she wasn't above kicking people out if they soiled her personal haven. Gene had a feeling that she couldn't resist the opportunity to give Logan one of her notorious slaps to remind him who he was messing with.

People thought she grew out of her slapping phase. They seemed to forget how she slapped people to express affection in a way she could never do with words.  
But Gene never forgot, and it appears Logan didn't either. After Louise's "welcome home" slap, Logan went back to the restaurant every day.

Louise said as long as he was bringing her business she didn't care that her best regular was also her mortal enemy. Gene, always one to have a witty comeback, merely smirked at her remark. As difficult as it was for the talkative man to say nothing, he held his tongue.

It was nice to know more than his sisters for a change.

At first, Logan's visits were simple. He ordered, he ate, he paid, he left. Eventually he'd start bringing a stack of paperwork to shuffle through while he ate. Fisheodoer was fixing for him to take his place as the town landlord after he retired. As the date of his retirement drew closer, Logan was busier than ever. But he never failed to show up to Louise's and enjoy his lunch.

His daily visits became expected, and- dare Gene say it- looked forward to.

In the beginning their conversations weren't much beyond the usual bickering. Then they started talking business. And soon they were sharing whatever came to mind.

After the restaurant's coffee maker broke and Louise didn't have the profits to replace it, Logan started bringing her coffee everyday when he came to eat. When she joked about how she could use this service in the mornings, Logan did just that. Every morning around eight, he'd show up with a black coffee- hot in the winters and cold in the summers.

When Tina mentioned how teenage Logan would never do such a kind thing, Logan merely scoffed and said it was simply something he did to hold over her if he needed it. If she pissed him off, she wouldn't get coffee. Gene let out a large laugh at Logan's remark.

He couldn't help himself, denial was just too funny.

Eventually Gene couldn't stand the back and forth anymore and told them both to cut the sexual tension and go out already. Perhaps Louise wouldn't have been as angry if he didn't sing it. Loudly. While playing his fancy new keyboard. In the restaurant. With customers present.

Logan just laughed and said that if he knew he was going to get a performance like that he would've asked Louise out a long time ago.

Louise begrudgingly accepted Logan's offer for a date. She said it was for the free food. And to shut up Gene.

Soon one date turned into several, and before they knew it the towns new landlord was moving into the apartment just above Louise's Burgers.

People thought it was strange they didn't move into one of the larger houses in Fishoeder's neck of the woods. Gene can't believe anyone expected Louise to leave her childhood home, Logan sure didn't.

One year after their first date, Logan proposed to Louise in the most dysfunctional way he knew how. He waited for the whole Belcher family and their closest friends to be there. After he ate his lunch for the day, he got down on one knee and popped the question while Gene played his keyboard, Linda sang, and Tina, Bob, Teddy, and Mort cried in the background. Louise said yes, but refused to admit she shed a tear from the experience, blaming her sniffles on the onions she just chopped.

Which brings Gene to the chaos that was their wedding day. Louise's bridal room was insane. Gretchen was fixing her hair for the hundredth time while Marshmallow made last minute adjustments to her dress. The Pesto twins won't stop debating Jessica and Harley if they should be referred to as "bridesmaids" or "bridesmen". Linda keeps running around with the wedding planner making sure this is the greatest day of her baby's life, and Tina has to continuously assure Bob that everything will be fine and that they can afford the wedding.

Logan's room was no better. Teddy and Mort are attempting to offer him not-so-great advice about jokes to say during his vows, while Scotty and Sasha are oblivious as to how the walk down the aisle works. His parents are crying, partly because their only son is finally getting married, partly because the Belcher's will officially be their in-laws.

But Logan and Louise had a smile on their face the entire time, because they knew they wouldn't want to have their crazy messed up family any different. They thrived on chaos and noise, which is why they chose each other.

And Gene can't help smiling himself as he, Rudy, and Darryl are setting up their instruments to perform their rock n' roll version of "Here Comes the Bride". As much as Gene loves to perform, he can't wait for it to be over so they can finally get to the reception.

He's planning on giving a long, dramatic speech about how He Always Knew they would end up together.


End file.
